Die For You
by FireGirl09
Summary: His job was to protect her, at all costs. But what happens when Booth is killed who will protect her now? Booth's thoughts about how he was killed and about how Brennan will deal with the loss of him. Sort of follows the song 'Die For You'. BB


I am warning you now that this story is extremely sad and includes the heroic death of our favorite FBI Agent. This one shot is loosely based on the song Die for you by Billy Redfield who's profile and music can be found on myspace (just hit search and type in his name to listen to this song). I've included the lyrics to this song but it is really the music that insppired me to write this. The lyrics in bold are lyrics that I omitted while writing this story; they didn't fit with the story. Anyway, here is the story. I have not read through it so there are probably some mistakes.

I don't own Bones or these song lyrics by Billy Redfield

* * *

Billy Redfield _Die For You_ Lyrics 

Your touch is sweet  
It brings me to my knees  
Your laugh is real  
It consumes all I feel  
I would die for you  
March the earth 'til I fell through  
Yeah I would die for you  
Pass this life onto a new  
I would die for you  
**But I hope it ain't soon **  
Love breathes through  
God's hand graced you  
A dream so sweet  
Just one second with you  
Makes my whole world complete  
I would die for you  
March the earth 'til I fell through  
Yeah I would die for you  
Pass this life onto a new I would die for you  
**But I hope it ain't soon**  
And its always enough  
Your Love cuffs  
It's all I know  
And it's better on top  
This love never stops  
It's all I know  
I would die for you  
March the earth 'til I fell through  
Yeah I would die for you  
Pass this life onto a new I would die for you  
**But I hope it ain't soon**

* * *

**He always knew something like this could happen, he just never imagined it would be this way.**

It was my job to protect her…at all costs. That was what I had done; I had kept her safe, at a great cost to myself. She blamed herself, I knew this, but I gave my life for her willingly. She would soon know of my love for her, when she read the letters I had written to her for over two years.

It is a tradition for Army Ranger's to write one last letter to their families before every mission in case something was to happen to them. I had continued this tradition even after I had left the army. Every once in a while I would pick up a pen and a sheet of paper and write a new letter to the people I cared most about, so that if something were to happen to me, these selected few would know how much I cared about them. I wrote to my parents; to Parker; to Rebecca, instructing her to let Parker know how much I cared about him every single day; and finally, to _her_, to my Bones. The words always flowed easily and steadily from the pen to the paper every time I wrote these letters; she was my everything.

I kept these letters hidden in one of those metal cases that ammunition is kept in, in the back of my closet. I knew they would be found when my house was cleaned out after the funeral. My parents, Parker, Rebecca, and Bones would all be handed a few letters, some would receive more than others, but they would all receive a last piece of my feelings for them as a last remembrance. My parents and Rebecca would cry, Parker would be confused, and Bones…well, she would blame herself. Angela would try to comfort her as best she could, but in the end Bones would still blame herself, seeing as how I died trying to save her.

The case had started out like any other: decomposing body found in the woods, FBI called in because the local cops thought it may have been an ambassador's daughter who went missing a week before, Bones and I had inspected the scene, Bones took samples of the soil, some pictures were taken, and the body had been taken back to the lab for analysis. Bones determined that the body was that of the French ambassador's daughter. We then dug up some information on an old boyfriend who had it out for the 17 year old and went to his house to ask him some questions.

I had knocked on the door and a man of around 20 answered and invited us into his small ranch style home. Bones and I made our way to the couch while the man went into the kitchen to retrieve a drink for himself after Bones and I had declined on drinks. I spoke with the man while he fixed a drink for himself and he seemed deeply saddened by the death of his old girlfriend. It wasn't until the man reappeared with a pistol in his hands did I become concerned. Bones and I were sitting on the couch and I immediately stood and stepped in front of her. I tried talking to the man but he simply rambled on about how he had loved Elisa and that he had wanted her to run away with him and get married. She had fought him, however, and what choice did he have but to kill her?

I tried taking a step toward him but then he only began yelling louder as he pointed the gun at my chest. I took a step back, the back of my legs brushing Bones' knees. Suddenly the man began walking towards he and instructed me to move aside, out of the way of he and my partner. When I refused to move he shot me in the shoulder suddenly. Bones screamed but I managed to maintain my balance. The man then shoved me out of the way and grabbed Bones around the wrist and pulled her up. He told her that if she tried anything then he would shoot me again. Bones merely nodded her head as she caught my eye. She looked so scared as the man led her outside. After they were outside of the house I followed them.

He was leading her to his truck sitting in front of his house. She put up no struggle as the man opened the door and told her to get in. It was then that I pulled my own gun out and told the man to freeze. He put his hands in the air, signaling that he had given up, but as soon as my gaze drifted to Bones, I felt another stinging sensation, this time in my chest. I heard Bones scream and a man shouting for her to stay where she was.

I fell to the ground, my body making contact with the sidewalk with a sickening thud. A moment later I heard another gunshot and immediately I thought of Bones falling to the ground, dead. I cried out in pain as I tried to sit up; I had to help her. Then, suddenly, she was at my side, forcing me to lie back down. She told me that the man was dead; she had taken his gun and shot him with it.

She pulled out her cell phone and called for help but somehow we both knew that it was too late. I was losing blood too fast and I could feel myself becoming weaker and weaker. "Bones," I whispered, my breathing labored.

"You're going to be okay, Booth," she had said sternly, although I could tell that she didn't believe it.

"Bones…I," what did I want my last words to be to her? "I want you to know something."

"You shouldn't be talking," she instructed me, however, I knew she was giving me permission to continue at the same time.

"I want you to know…that…I love you, Temperance. Your father told me to take care of you and now that I'm dieing, who will take care of you?."

"Don't say that!" she yelled at me, tears falling down her cheeks; sirens wailed in the distance.

"Sully, he loves you; he'll take care of you," I whispered, tears coming to my own eyes at the thought of never seeing the woman I loved ever again.

"I don't want anyone else!" she yelled again; "I want you!" she cried; more tears raced down her cheeks. "I love you too and I can't lose you, not now!"

I reached up and touched her cheek, brushing tears away that were quickly replaced with more. "Tell Parker that I love him more than he'll ever know. He looks up to you; watch over my son."

"I will," she whispered. The ambulance had arrived. She leaned down and placed a small kiss on my forehead as the paramedics ran to us.

She held my hand on the way to the hospital. We both knew this was the end, as did the paramedics. I squeezed her hand one last time before I closed my eyes just as the ambulance was pulling up to Emergency Room doors. She felt my hand go limp and I heard her whispered in my ear, "Thank you."

I could still see her, I could see my body, and I could see the paramedics and doctors trying to revive me. I watched as I was wheeled out of the ambulance and rushed inside. Bones just stood there, her white shirt covered in my blood. She had tears running down her cheeks.

I was officially pronounced dead twenty minutes later, around the time Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Cam, and Cullen came running in. The doctor had just delivered the news to Bones, the news she had known was coming for the last 40 minutes. She sat there in the waiting room chair, her head in her hands, all alone until the five others arrived. "He's gone," she simply whispered for all to hear.

Angela burst out crying as Hodgins took her in his arms as he too shed silent tears; Zack looked confused as he sat down in a chair beside of Bones and took her hand in his in the way a normal person would do; Cam was also crying, however her tears were silent ones, she had to be strong for everyone else; and then Cullen put his head in his hands for a minute before informing everyone that he had to go and tell Rebecca and my son. Bones suddenly stood up to the surprise of everyone. "I'm going with you," she announced.

"Dr. Brennan," Cullen sighed, "I really don't think that-"

But Bones cut him off, "Booth told me to watch over Parker and that's what I plan to do," she said firmly, whipping the tears away from her face.

Cullen merely nodded as he placed his hand on Bones' shoulder and led her out of the room. Cullen had already heard what had happened outside of the house from a police officer who had arrived just after the ambulance and who had interviewed a couple of eye witnesses. He allowed Bones to simply stare out the window of his SUV as he drove to her apartment where she quickly changed and composed herself for what was to come.

I watched Cullen as he looked around Bones' living room; he had never been to her apartment before. He glanced around at all of the odd objects first before he began to look around at the pictures in frames scattered around the room. He glanced over the ones of her with her family and smiled slightly at one of Bones as a little girl, her arms wrapped around her brother who was giving his little sister a smile. He then moved on to the pictures of her and me together. There were ones of us in Vegas, all dressed up in our undercover outfits, touching each other like the soon to be married couple we were pretending to be. There were ones us at Angela and Hodgins wedding reception that had turned pretty wild after two kegs had been drained and after I got Bones drunk on shots; we were dancing like teenagers for what must have been hours. There was also just a picture of us together, smiling for the camera, our arms wrapped around one another's waist, just hanging out together. I watched as Cullen lifted on of these pictures up from the book shelf it had been displayed on. He looked at the picture for several moments before he set it back down, "God, I never knew they were so close," he whispered. Bones emerged a few moments later dressed in one of her black business suites, her hair was pulled back in a lose ponytail; she wore no makeup.

The two arrived at Rebecca's house ten minutes later. It was around five o'clock; Parker would be home from school. Cullen led the way up the walk and to the front door where he knocked three times. Rebecca answered the door, a dishtowel in her hands. I could tell by the look on her face that she knew immediately. She invited the two in, sat them down on the couch, and took a seat in a chair opposite them. "How did it happen?" she asked softly.

Cullen looked over at Bones. She took a deep breath, "He was protecting me," she answered almost guiltily. "He was shot twice."

"When?"

"A little over an hour ago; he died just before the ambulance reached the hospital."

"You were with him…when he…you know?" Rebecca asked Bones.

Bones nodded, looking anywhere but at Rebecca. "He told me to tell Parker that he loves him," she whispered.

Silent tears crawled down Rebecca's cheeks. "I, um, have to talk to Parker," she said, standing up.

"Rebecca," Bones started out, also standing up.

Rebecca knew what Bones was going to say without her even having to say it. "Okay."

Bones simply nodded as she made her way down the hall towards Parker's room.

Parker was sitting on his bed, playing his PSP. He looked up when Bones knocked on his door frame; he was surprised. "Dr. Bones!" he said, turning his game off as he ran to give her a hug. "Is my dad here to?" he asked, looking past her into the hall.

"No, Parker, he isn't," she replied slowly. "My I talk to you for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Okay," he replied simply.

Bones sat down on his bed and he followed. "It's about your dad," she started out calmly. "Something bad happened to him today," she explained.

Parker just stared up at her.

"Your dad was protecting me when a bad man shot him." She took another deep breath, "Your dad died while trying to save me," she said softly, placing her hand on my son's shoulder.

Parker gazed up at her, a sad look on his face. "He's dead?" he asked softly.

Bones nodded her head, pulling Parker into a tight hug as he began to cry. "He wanted me to tell you that he loves you more than you'll ever know and that he'll always be watching over you, no matter what happens." She held my son as he cried for what seemed like forever before he pulled back.

"I'm glad you're okay," he whispered, whipping his tears away. "My daddy really loved you."

A tear fell down Bones' face. "He loved you too, Parker, he loved you too," she whispered, pulling him into another hug.

The funeral was military style. My parents were there, seated beside of Bones. My mother held her hand throughout the entire ceremony; she had heard about what had happened between the two of us. Parker was seated beside of Bones and Rebecca beside of him; Parker held Bones' other hand. The flag had been folded and the man walked towards the group of people seated in the chairs beside of my coffin. He stopped, and in one motion he held the flag out to Bones. She looked confused and glanced over at my mother who gave her a small smile and nodded her head. A moment later Bones accepted the flag from the uniformed man as the 21-gun salute began. A moment later Parker stood and saluted my coffin.

A week later Bones, Angela, Rebecca, and my mother sat together cleaning out my house. Bones and Rebecca took my bedroom while my mother and Angela tackled the living room. I watched as my mother smiled at all of the pictures of Bones and me together as she wrapped them in newspaper and packed them away in a box. Bones and Rebecca placed my clothes in boxes marked for the Salvation Army. Bones, however, saved all of my ties.

Rebecca was going through the last few items in my closet when she pulled out the green ammunition box and opened it. She pulled out a hand full of letters in white envelopes with names of people written on the outside. She went through the envelopes, sorting them in to stacks. There were four for Parker, three for herself, two for each of my parents, and five addressed to _Bones_.

"Dr. Brennan!" she called out since Bones was across the room, going through my sock drawer. "What is it?" she asked, still working.

"I think you should see these."

Bones walked over and looked down at the envelopes lying on the floor. "What the hell are these?" she asked.

"I don't know," Rebecca said, "but these are addressed to you." She held up the five envelopes.

Bones took the envelopes from Rebecca and made her way over to sit on my bed. She looked at each of the envelopes individually before finally opening the first one; each had a date on the outside above the name of the person they were addressed to.

_Dear Bones _

_You're reading this letter because…well, because I'm dead. I know you hate the name Bones, but I think it suites you. We've been working together for a few weeks now and I just wanted to let you know that you are by far the best partner I could ever ask for._

_It is an Army Ranger tradition to write one last letter to be kept in case we are not to come back alive from our mission. I have continued on with this tradition because I feel it is important to let the people we care about know that we care about them. _

_You are my partner and my friend, Temperance, and I want you to know that I respect you as a woman, as a forensic anthropologist, as a partner, and as a friend. Thanks for always having my back. _

_Booth_

Bones smiled at the letter as she placed it back in the envelope and picked up the next one. As the letters went on it was easy to see how our relationship had progressed over the years. Each letter became more and more personal and sincere and each was filled with more and more secrets and dreams. Bones had tears running down her cheeks as she picked up the last letter; it was dated two months ago.

_Dear Bones_

_You're reading this letter because I am no longer alive. I've been thinking a lot about you lately and a lot about us. I've known from the start that we could never be together, but this hasn't kept me from caring about you. Each day we stand a little closer together, each day I flirt with you a little more…each day I fall more and more in love with you. _

_Don't cry over me; I'm not worth it. I want you to know that I care so much about you; you're my everything. We've been working together for over two years and for two long years Angela has been trying to get us to admit our feelings for one another. Well here I am, confessing to you that I love you. It may come as a shock, but I care more about you than I have ever cared about any other woman. For this reason I know we can never be together because I will always be your partner; I will always be your partner because I love you. I know this may seem a little bit weird, but I don't trust anyone else to keep you safe; it is my job to keep you safe. _

_Your father told me to take care of you and that is what I have done, at least up until now. I hope you find someone else to take my place in your life; you deserve happiness. I love you, Temperance 'Bones' Brennan. I wanted you to know this and I want you to always remember that you will always have someone who will _always _love and care about you. No matter where I am, I'm watching out for you. _

_Love forever and always_

Seeley 

Another tear made it's way down Bones' cheek as she replaced this, my final letter, back inside of its envelope. "I love you too," she whispered. "And you will always be in my heart."

I left then and moved on. I check up on all of the people I left behind from time to time. Parker is growing like a weed and spends every other weekend with Bones just like he used to do with me. Rebecca is doing great and has finally found a great guy who she is engaged to. Angela and Hodgins finally tied the knot and are currently expecting a son who they are naming Seeley Booth Hodgins; I feel bad for the kid for getting stuck with suck a lame name. Just joking!

And Bones, well, Bones is still the same. She has boyfriends every once in a while, but she never keeps them around too often. She blames herself, I know this, but I think the letters helped her move on. She helps out a lot with Parker and tells him stories about me all of the time. Sometimes, when I check up on her, I think she knows I'm there, watching over her. She gets this content smile on her face and keeps it on even as she looks at bones and decomposing bodies.

She has a new partner now who is a woman. I think Cullen did that on purpose; he knew she didn't need another male partner in her life, at least not yet. Maybe one day she'll meet someone new who can make her feel the way that she made me feel. No matter what comes, I know I'll see her again some day and I look forward to that day, whenever it may come, because I can finally hold her the way she deserves to be held and kiss her the way she deserves to be kissed and to tell her how much I love her because she deserves it. Someday I will get to do all of these things, but for now I am content with watching over her and keeping her safe, because that is my job, to protect her, no matter what, at all costs.

* * *

Please don't kill me! I know it's sad but I also thought it was sweet. So please let me know if you loved it or if you hated it! 


End file.
